tommy_zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark of Polluto
'''Mark of Polluto '''is the thirteenth episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Polluto tries to cut down all the plants and turn the planet into a wasteland. This episode is about saving plants. Plot As the episode begins, we find the family having a picnic at the countryside. Mum, Baby Sam, and Dad were eating, but Tommy was nowhere to be seen because he's always late at mealtimes. Mum and Dad called him, but it was no use. So Daniel went to find him. When he found Tommy, he was exploring by pretending it's a jungle. He was swaying his way through a grass by creating a path. As he looked, all the flowers have been smashed. They will never grow again. So Tommy had a think about if he should smash more flowers or head back to the picnic. After Daniel asked what should Tommy Zoom do, they both transform in their cartoon superhero and dog looks. When they got to the world, they stumbled into a mower in a countryside. They met people who are driving the mower called Mr. Collupso and Miss Banana. Mr. Collupso welcomed Tommy to drive the mower to see what it does. Tommy and Daniel were very amazed about what it does. Mr. Collupso explained that they're making patterns in the meadow. So, Tommy and Daniel flew out to check the patterns out. As they saw a patterned shape of Polluto, they realise that Mr. Collupso is really Polluto. As Polluto explains to Smogg what is he going to do to the world, Tommy stops him, but Polluto already started up the mower. Daniel found some three levers at the back of the mower, and Tommy tested them to see what they do. As he pulled the first lever, it spun Polluto and Smogg around several times. When he pulled the second lever, sponges wash Polluto and Smogg's faces. When he pulled the third lever, Polluto and Smogg flew into the air out of their chairs, and Polluto landed on a sunflower. Them Smogg landed on him and Polluto told him to get off by calling him names because Smogg’s claws were hurting Polluto. Smogg then got off the sunflower safely which flew Polluto into the air again. Smogg was laughing at Polluto when he was screaming and flying into the air. Polluto demanded a soft landing from Smogg, but he didn't give him a soft landing and Polluto ended up hurting himself while Smogg was laughing at him. Then Polluto was coughing flowers out of his mouth and the hat fell back on his head. Tommy saved the world in a zoom with a lot of help from Daniel. Back in the real world, Tommy decided to go back the way he came to get to the picnic. As they continued their picnic, Dad was missing. So, Tommy and Daniel pretended to be special agents trying to find Dad's trail. They crept through the jungle being careful not to damage any more flowers. But when they found Dad, he was about to pick some wild flowers to show Mum, when Tommy stopped him and told him that the flowers must stay so they won't get wiltered. As they were going back, Tommy found some seeds in his pocket and sprinkled some on the ground so more flowers can grow. The episode then ends. Information *Setting: Countryside *Theme: Saving plants *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Baby Sam, Mum, Dad, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: April 4, 2007 Trivia/Quotes *This is the first time the whole family go out somewhere. *Polluto:CATCH ME,SMOGG,I DEMAND A SOFT LANDING! AHHHHHHHHHH! Category:Episodes